Wolf's Rain
by Shen-Tao
Summary: esta historia apesta demasiado.. asi que no recomiendo lerla.. XD! un remus psicopata, una nueva profe y mucho, muhco mal olor! XD!


Nota 1: hola!!! Como están?? Yo soy Shaman Ryoko Lupin-Black, tan solo llámenme Ryo. Este fict lo escribí en un momento de inspiración, pensando y divagando en mi mundo...espero que les guste. Déjenme reviews. Por fis!!! Es el primer fict que publico, y aunque no estoy pidiendo clemencia, tan solo quiero que me digan que tal voy. Bytes.  
  
Capítulo uno: Viejos amigos y un nuevo docente.  
  
Por: Shaman Ryoko  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Era de noche en Hogwarts. Las lechuzas empezaban a salir en bandada y el viento hacía crujir las ramas de los árboles... una fantasmal figura encapuchada caminaba lentamente por el bosque. Del cinto saco una varita y susurró:  
  
-¡Lumos!-  
  
Una pequeña luz apareció en la punta de la varita... A pesar de que no era muy brillante, por lo menos permitía ver por donde iba. Aquella extraña persona atravesaba matorrales, evadía árboles, arbustos y otras plantas del bosque. Después de mucho caminar, llegó a una ensenada. Se escucharon varios chasquidos, que sonaban realmente aterradores, pero sin embargo aquella persona siguió avanzando. De pronto, una inmensa sombra empezó a acercarse al encapuchado, sin que este se percatara.  
  
-¡Yuki!- dijo una voz ronca y atemorizante, aunque a la vez alegre.  
  
-¡Aragog!- exclamo la enigmática persona, volteando inmediatamente. De repente su expresión de susto, cambió por una de alivio. -Hace bastantes años que nadie me llama de esa manera. Justamente te estaba buscando! ¿Cómo has estado todos estos años?- pregunto bonachonamente el viajero.  
  
-Yo he estado bien... Hagrid que viene a visitarme de vez en cuando...Sentí tu olor y pensé que me había vuelto loco...o tal vez mi mente me estaba engañando. Creía que estabas ya en la tumba- le contó la acromántula, riendo ligeramente.  
  
-Ya quisieran mis enemigos. ¡Jamás se librarán de mí! - dijo, sonriendo ligeramente.  
  
-^^^^ ^^^^U - sonrió Aragog (N.A:¿Es eso posible?) -Bueno...- prosiguió este -¿Para qué viniste a buscarme?-  
  
-Quería pedirte un favorcito bien chiquito...- le dijo el viajero poniendo cara de perro arrepentido.- Necesito que me regales un poquito de veneno y un poco de tu pelo... - le dijo, casi arrodillándose.  
  
-Bueno... Está bien- El viajero sacó un frasco del bolso que llevaba, y Aragog vertió un chorro de veneno en el. Luego, la persona encapuchada le corto un mechón de cabello. A continuación se despidió de la acromántula, y se fue. Al llegar a un gran árbol. Se sacó el bolso ,y lo colgó en una de las ramas.  
  
-Regresaré por el mañana. Ahora debo irme- y acto seguido, empezó a caminar por el bosque.  
  
Mientras tanto, en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts...  
  
Un muchacho de cabello negro y gafas estaba sentado en una mesa donde al igual que el, gran cantidad de jóvenes comían y otros hablaban alegremente. Miró su plato, y apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de una joven que se hallaba sentada a su lado, quien como el, no hablaba, mas bien... meditaba.  
  
-¿ Te ocurre algo? Te ves mal- dijo la muchacha dulcemente, tomándole la temperatura. Su suave mano se deslizo bajo el mechón de cabello que le caía al joven en la cara, causando que este se ponga rojo.  
  
- No... no me pasa nada... es solo que tuve una rara sensación...Pensaba en porque es que hay tres sitios vacíos. Además, hace unos momentos cuando vi al profesor Lupin, sentí un escalofrío...como si algo malo fuera a ocurrir.- le respondió este.  
  
-Algo malo...- susurró ella. Se veía preocupada por lo que Harry le había dicho. De pronto se volvió hacia él -Deja de preocuparte por todo! Te estas volviendo paranoico- le dijo, y acto seguido lo abrazo intensamente, dándole un beso en la frente, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.  
  
Se quedaron así durante un buen rato, hasta que un muchacho pelirrojo y con la cara llena de pecas, interrumpió:  
  
- ¬¬ Déjense de ser tan melosos, por favor! Me están dando nauseas...-  
  
- ¬¬* Eso lo dices porque tu aún no tienes enamorada!. Con razón que Hermione no te da bola, eres demasiado pesado!.- le respondió la chica, poniendo cara de pocos amigos.(N.A: que no te den bola significa que el o ella no te pesque, o que te rechaza, o también de que tu andas babeando por el (ella) y que se hace el desentendido(a))  
  
- O////O QUE!!!!!!????? a...a mi no me gusta Hermione!!!- le dijo Ron, hecho un tomate, y bastante indignado.  
  
- Si, si...seguro... y yo soy una inútil Huflepuff entonces.- respondió con sorna, volviendo a su comida.  
  
-Pues eres tan solo una asquerosa Slytherin!-  
  
La joven dejo caer el cubierto sobre el plato, ruidosamente, levantándose de su sitio.  
  
- ^^U Por favor, no peleen chicos!- pidió Harry. Ya era algo normal que Ron comenzara a molestar con la cuestión de los besos y los abrazos. La mayoría sabía que el estaba picón porque ninguna chica le daba bola.(N.A: estar picón es lo mismo que estar envidioso)  
  
-Si tu amigo va a estarse con esas malacrianzas, me voy a mi mesa- le hizo notar la joven muy enfadada, y tomó su plato llevándolo hacia la mesa de Slytherin, sentándose junto a Malfoy, el cual sonrío, poniéndole su acostumbrada expresión desdeñosa a Harry.  
  
Nuevamente en el bosque...  
  
Una sombra recorría rápidamente el bosque, esquivando varios obstáculos. Cuando finalmente llego a la entrada, la luz de la luna permitió divisar a un hermoso animal: era un lobo con un terso pelaje blanco plateado, grandes patas con unas enormes garras, y unos ojos color ámbar. El extraño animal salió sigilosamente del bosque, como buscando algo. Se dirigía a la cabaña de Hagrid...iba silenciosamente. Unas voces se escuchaban desde el interior. Se paró en seco y escuchó desde donde estaba:  
  
-No creo que sea muy prudente Hagrid. Debe descansar, no se que fue lo que pasó, pero con unos meses de descanso y los cuidados de la señora Pomfrey se mejorará.-  
  
-Pero profesor, esto debe haber sido un complot! Una trampa! ¿y si la persona que contrató resulta ser un mortífago? Harry no estará a salvo. Obviamente una persona que goza de buena salud (aunque no de una buena higiene capilar) no se enferma de gravedad de un momento a otro!. Aquí hay gato encerrado.-  
  
-Calma Hagrid. Todo a su tiempo...Es una persona de confianza. Recuerda que nosotros aún no sabemos bien que sucedió, ni como se enfermó el profesor...Silencio!- exclamó Dumbledore. Se había escuchado un ligero murmullo, pero llegaron a la conclusión de que había sido el viento.  
  
El lobo blanco se había sentado, escuchando muy atentamente lo que el profesor Dumbledore y Hagrid decían. De repente unas pisadas lo hicieron sobresaltar...un inmenso perro negro y bastante lanudo se acercaba a él, gruñendo y mostrando los dientes, como diciéndole al intruso que se marchara, pero el animal no lo hizo. Seguía sentado en sus cuartos traseros, y movía la cola suavemente, mirándolo con esos ojos ambarinos. No parecía dispuesto a atacar, ni tampoco a irse, y continuaba mirándolo, con una expresión de...¿tristeza?  
  
No fue si no hasta que sintió que alguien se acercaba a la puerta cuando decidió marcharse. Salió disparado nuevamente hacia el bosque, y se perdió entre la vegetación. La puerta de la cabaña se abrió, y dejo ver a Hagrid y a Dumbledore con una expresión de incertidumbre.  
  
-¿Ocurre algo Snuffles?- preguntó Dumbledore.  
  
El perro movió la cola y entró a la cabaña. Fang salió a su encuentro, oliéndole la parte trasera, a lo cual el perro se alejó, convirtiéndose en un ser humano.  
  
- -////-* Hagrid, controla a tu perro!!- exclamó Sirius, muy avergonzado.  
  
- Lo siento Sirius... Lo que pasa es que le agradas mucho a Fang!- le dijo Hagrid, riendo por lo bajo.  
  
Hacía ya mas de medio año que Hagrid sabía la verdad sobre Sirius. Según Dumbledore, era necesario para poder llevar a cabo el plan de vencer a Voldemort, y también para proteger a Harry.  
  
- ¬¬ No me interesa... tu perro es un pervertido Hagrid! - Fang lo miró, empezó a moverle la colita, y a babear. Sirius se corrió a un costado.  
  
- Bueno, basta de cosas...¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- interrogo el anciano mago.  
  
-Algo muy extraño. Un animal...un lobo blanco apareció de pronto...Estuvo escuchando lo que usted y Hagrid hablaban. Traté de correrlo, aunque no pude...fue algo muy extraño. Sentí como si mi estómago diera vueltas y empecé a marearme. No tenía nauseas, pero en ese momento tenia ganas de llorar...no sé porque...- le relató al gigante y al anciano, con la voz bastante apagada. -Lo vi raro...porque no hay lobos en este bosque...-  
  
-Interesante...-fue lo único que Dumbledore dijo. Hubo un gran silencio durante unos minutos, roto tan sólo por los jadeos de Fang y por sus gemiditos, que decían claramente: "Sirius, te amo!!".  
  
- Bueno, no hay nada más que hacer. Luego investigaremos...por ahora, vamos al gran comedor. Sirius, tu quédate aquí, que Hagrid te traerá comida.- sentenció este, abriendo la puerta.  
  
-Como usted diga, profesor.- Acto seguido, se transformo en perro nuevamente, y salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia fuera, huyendo de Fang.  
  
El semi-gigante y el anciano salieron en dirección al castillo, mientras que el perro negro iba a recostarse a una canasta acomodada para el, que estaba en el patio trasero. Sin embargo ninguno se percató que el lobo blanco observaba la escena detrás de unos arbustos.  
  
En el castillo...  
  
A pesar que Ron era su mejor amigo, eso no le impidió a Harry enojarse bastante. La mayoría de peleas entre él y su enamorada eran a causa del pelirrojo(un noviazgo no muy normal), y pues Harry ya estaba un poco harto. Aunque su relación y su enamorada no eran lo mas normales...  
  
Laura Hiwatari, una escultural joven de 16 años, que como Harry, ahora cursaba el 6to año, era su enamorada. Era una muchacha de cabello castaño oscuro hasta la cintura y morena, alta, de ojos color azul claro, usaba gafas, y el cabello recogido en una cola alta.(N.A: Si han visto Burn Up Warrior, es algo parecida a Nanvel). Siempre se le veía con unos aretes en forma de cruz. Había sido transferida de la escuela Kinomoto de magia y hechicería(XD!!), en Japón, el año pasado, y sorprendentemente el Sombrero seleccionador la destinó a Slytherin, porque tenía el raro don del pársel.  
  
Aunque eso no era lo mas raro de ella...apenas y hacia los deberes, jamás se le había visto estudiar, e increíblemente, iba a la par con Hermione( hay gente que se atrevía a decir, que Hermione era una retrasada a su lado). No era el típico prospecto de Slytherin, era muy buena persona...siempre ayudaba a los que lo necesitaban, incluso a veces te dejaba copiar de su tarea. Su relación con Ron no era la mejor, ya que el pelirrojo estaba celoso porque aun no conseguía enamorada, y siempre cogía de punto a Laura. Aunque el joven de cabello negro no entendía como es que ella aún no había estrangulado a su mejor amigo...Era una persona muy tolerante, pero a veces su paciencia se colmaba...  
  
Salió de sus pensamientos y dirigió su vista a la mesa de Slytherin... El estúpido de Malfoy aprovechaba el pánico para intentar flirtear con Laura... desde que había llegado le había gustado, y no dejaba de perseguirla. Una mirada de odio se posó en Draco. La joven parecía aburrida por la platica del rubio platinado. Giró los ojos hacia el techo, y al parecer suspiró... De pronto Harry se sobresaltó cuando Dumbledore ingresó junto a Hagrid al gran comedor...Se preguntó por qué rayos se habrían ausentado, y al parecer no era el único.  
  
Todos los presentes se habían quedado en silencio al ver ingresar a Dumbledore, y otros murmuraban, como especulando que fue lo que ocurrió. Hagrid se sentó, pero Dumbledore no. Al ver que todos los presentes estaban en silencio empezó a hablar:  
  
-Estimados alumnos... Que gran oportunidad se me presenta... Tengo el deber de informarles que el día de hoy, hace unas pocas horas, uno de nuestros estimados profesores cayó gravemente enfermo.- Hubieron murmullos nerviosos por todo el comedor -Sin embargo- continuó este, haciendo que todo quedara en un silencio sepulcral -no esta en inminente peligro. Aún no sabemos que es lo que le ocurrió ni cómo, pero les aseguro que con bastante reposo y buenos cuidados tendrán a su profesor de pociones de vuelta en unos 4 meses.-  
  
Los alumnos no cabían en sí de tanta felicidad. Se habían librado de Snape!!! Por poco y no hacen fiesta. De pronto se quedaron completamente callados cuando la puerta del gran comedor se abrió estruendosamente .Alguien estaba parado en la entrada, se había cubierto completamente con la capa de viaje, y apenas se podía distinguir la cara de aquella persona. Caminó hacia Dumbledore, sacando su varita y apuntando con ella hacia la mesa de profesores. Absolutamente todos los profesores se levantaron de sus sitios, con las varitas en alto (todos menos Hagrid, el cual seguía sentado tranquilamente). Los estudiantes se habían quedado petrificados ante tal escena... El misterioso mago siguió caminando, y gritó un hechizo incomprensible, y los profesores ya lo iban a noquear, cuando vieron que la silla vacía del final de la mesa se había levantado, y se había posado junto a la de Dumbledore, que sonrió ampliamente.  
  
-Permítanme presentarles a la profesora sustituta de pociones...Ella es Engel Asakura, y estará reemplazando al profesor Snape, mientras este se encuentre enfermo-  
  
La persona volteó y se despojó de la capa, dejando al descubierto a una hermosa mujer de piel morena, buena figura, cabello negro azulado corto, y ojos color...¿lilas?. Sonrío dulcemente e hizo una pequeña reverencia al alumnado. Los profesores, después del susto inicial, se sentaron nuevamente mas aliviados. Ron se había quedado ensimismado viendo a la nueva profesora, y por poco babea... Harry dirigió la mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin y hacia la de profesores una y otra vez. Laura tenía una expresión de alegría inmensa en el rostro...pero el profesor Lupin...su expresión hermética paso por muchas etapas... perplejidad, desconcierto, júbilo, recelo, cólera, melancolía...  
  
La profesora tomó asiento junto al director, y empezó a hablar animadamente, como si hubiera estado ahí desde hace tiempo. El resto de los alumnos volvió a su comida, ya habían llegado los postres, y los disfrutaban. Finalmente terminaron el banquete, y cada casa se dirigió a su sala común, siguiendo a los prefectos. Los profesores se acercaron uno por uno a saludar a la nueva profesora...todos menos Remus Lupin. Parecía molesto en cierto modo... pero también parecía temeroso. Harry nunca lo había visto de esa forma... Hubiera seguido divagando, de no ser por que los Slytherins estaban empujando para poder pasar. Se vio obligado a avanzar y al mirar sobre el hombro, se encontró con Malfoy que tenía el brazo alrededor de Laura, como invitándola a hacer algo prohibido. El enojo de la joven se dejaba ver claramente en su moreno rostro...tenía cara de psicópata, y cuando de cruzó miradas con Harry, sonrió desdeñosamente... como lo hacia cada vez que estaba molesta porque habían tenido una pelea. Cada quien se dirigió a sus salas comunes, pensando en el otro. Al llegar a la sala común, la señora gorda los detuvo:  
  
- Contraseña por favor...- pidió esta.  
  
Una joven de cabello castaño y bastante enmarañado llegó corriendo. En su pecho exhibía una insignia plateada con una "P" .  
  
-La... contraseña essssssssssss...- jadeó, e intentó hablar, mientras el aire escapaba de sus pulmones...  
  
- Hermione...aprendiste a hablar pársel!!- dijo Ron, poniendo una cara de sorpresa.  
  
- ¬¬ no... me parece... gracioso... la contraseña es "nosce te ipsum"- dijo, mientras seguía jadeando.  
  
-Contraseña correcta... Adelante, pues...- dijo pomposamente la señora del cuadro, dando paso a los alumnos.  
  
Todos entraron rápidamente. Algunos se sentaron en los muebles, y otros se fueron a sus habitaciones. Harry fue uno de estos... no deseaba que el resto de Gryffindors le preguntaran por su nueva pelea con Laura, porque a estas alturas, ya se habían enterado del pleito. Subió lentamente hacía su habitación, que ahora mostraba un cartel que decía "sexto curso".  
  
Abrió la puerta, y lo primero que hizo fue echarse en su cama, pensando en lo raro del banquete. Estaba tan cansado que no se molestó en cambiarse, y se quedó dormido con la ropa puesta.  
  
En otra parte del castillo...  
  
La nueva profesora iba caminado por un pasillo solitario. Llegó hasta una pared, que al parecer no tenía nada extraño.  
  
-"animan in tenebris"- susurró, mientras en la pared apareció la figura majestuosa de un fénix, con lo cual, la pared se corrió a un lado, hasta dejar al descubierto una puerta de roble.  
  
-Veo que no tienes vergüenza. ¿Por que regresaste?- dijo una voz dura, a sus espaldas. La profesora volteó temerosamente, porque la voz le había sonado familiar, y cual no sería sus sorpresa al ver apoyado sobre una pared al hombre que, durante sus siete años en Hogwarts, la había tratado como a una escoria. Ese hombre era Remus Lupin.  
  
Continuará.....  
  
Nota 2: y??? Que tal les pareció el primer capítulo del primer fict que publico?? Esta un poco soso el dialogo y me falta pulir el estilo narrativo, pero bue..... deseo saber que opinan los lectores de fict... please, no sean tan duros... los autores también tenemos sentimientos. Para el próximo capitulo se sabrá por que Moony trataba de tal manera a la indefensa mujer esta. También se descubrirán varias cosas sobre Laura y la profesora. y les advierto que este fict no va a ser muy bueno con Ron, y mucho menos con la fea dientona de Hermione. Me pareció que era lo mejor que Remus apareciera, por que es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Pero esto es un fict diferente, por que se conocerá la faceta de villano de moony. Ahhh...por cierto... el nombre de la profesora es el nick de mi autora favorita de ff.net (viva!!!! Creo que al dragón que puede aparecer le pondré Ralkm) Bueno, eso es todo, bytes!!!!! Si desean elogiarme, mandarme al diablo, bajarme la auto-estima, entre otros, dejen review!!!!!!!!!! Please!!!!!! 


End file.
